


Fragile Tension 脆弱的張力

by Sayo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點在The Great Game，夏洛克指出約翰對自己失望之後，所引發的一連串對話。<br/>Words:約6200字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Tension 脆弱的張力

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：篇名” Fragile Tension”是Depeche Mode(流行尖端)的歌曲，這首歌給了我部分靈感: )  
> 特別感謝：非常感謝酵母麵包及Emily這次幫忙擔任編輯，寫到一半陷入迷惘時，他們的意見給了我很大的幫助，讓這篇文順利完成^^。最後也感謝釗京幫我看過一遍，這篇文麻煩到好多人啊(炸)  
> Sherlock Holmes = 夏洛克 福爾摩斯  
> John Watson = 約翰 華生  
> Lestrade = 雷斯垂德

 翻完報紙，確定一無所獲之後，約翰走回自己的臥室，坐在床上看著有條不紊的房間，有那麼一剎那，他以為自己仍在上個公寓裡。退伍後，從軍時期的訓練成為習慣，總是將單身公寓保持整齊，沒有必要的東西也絕不留下，直到跟夏洛克同住，他才知道自己為什麼不喜歡之前的公寓，那毫無生活氣息的空間讓他感到冷清空蕩，根本不像個家；他喜歡現在住的地方，雖然到處是凌亂不堪的物品，事實上卻以夏洛克那不為人知的歸類方式擺放著，像主人一樣宣示那不容忽視的存在感，提醒他並非獨自一人居住。

他還是不想在冰箱裡看到人頭，或在微波爐裡看到眼球，但這是跟諮詢偵探同居的代價之一。值得嗎？約翰希望這值得。

在驚險刺激的生活中，臥室是他唯一能喘息的地方，但如果夏洛克不願意，連這個小小的私人天地都不被允許；例如大半夜時夏洛克會站在床邊，用神秘的凝視讓他驚醒，接著將他拖出溫暖的小床，用不著一分鐘，他們便大口大口吸著濕冷空氣，在凌晨時分的倫敦街道上亂竄。每次跟夏洛克起衝突後，這房間原本該有的平靜氣氛卻轉變為孤寂，讓他回想起在單身公寓時所有的負面情緒，所以當夏洛克對他的文章發脾氣時，他沒有多想就衝出門，待在臥室不是個好選擇。

 

洗完澡後約翰走下樓，直接走到夏洛克後方的書桌，打開筆記本電腦，在網路上漫無目的到處瀏覽著。那瘦長人影在他經過時依舊文風不動，像尊精緻典雅的雕像，自從撥電話給雷斯垂德後，夏洛克就這樣坐在那張黑色單人沙發上，等待及思考，三個小時過去，依舊沒有任何消息，偵探繼續穿著那身西裝，保持最佳狀態，像隻蓄勢待發的獵狗，只要電話鈴響，隨時可衝向犯罪現場去獵捕線索。

二十分鐘過去，約翰放棄瀏覽影音網站上那些搞笑影片，因為那仍然無法讓心情好轉，他轉移方位，拿起夏洛克隨手亂丟的電視遙控器，坐到夏洛克左側的紅色單人沙發裡，開始了另一個漫無目的瀏覽，沒人說話，沉默直到夏洛克開口才結束。

「你在生氣。」這是一個敘述句。  
「我沒在生氣。」  
「你試著看些輕鬆短片來轉移情緒，那沒有用，因為你總是在影片開頭的十五秒之內放棄觀看並點擊另一個影片，二十分鐘後，你放棄使用筆電開始轉著電視遙控器，即使是平常習慣看的節目你也沒有停下來，三分鐘後，你停留在購物頻道長達二十六分鐘。」  
「我只是心情不好，我並沒有生氣。」  
「今天下午的事讓你對我生氣，但你不得不承認我是對的。剛剛你發現遙控器在我前方，停頓了兩秒後才走過來，表示你猶豫了，最後，你撿取時必須面對我，而你非常刻意地避開我的視線。」  
「太過明顯了不是嗎？顯然我沒有演戲的天分。」自嘲的語氣，但約翰臉上卻毫無笑意。  
「你居然還在對我生氣。」夏洛克因此不高興。  
「這對我來說倒是新聞。」  
「抱歉？」  
「我不認為你會在意別人的情緒。」  
「我確實不在意，但這不對，約翰，我讓你失望是因為你做出了和事實不符合的推論，你不能任意妄為將邏輯錯誤的期望加諸在我身上，你卻因為這個錯誤生這麼久的氣，這簡直錯的離譜。」

夏洛克說的對，不應該隨便把人塑造成英雄或是聖者，將期望任意加諸於別人身上卻又因此失望，這行為太過自私。但不把夏洛克當英雄真的很難，當他以過人的觀察能力及智慧將演繹法運用的如此精湛，將罪行公諸於世使犯人無所藏匿時，多像個閃耀著光芒的正義使者，不過，或許只有自己是這樣看待夏洛克，軍旅生涯大概讓他對英雄主義過分崇尚。

 

「我是在生氣，但不是對你。」  
「不是？」  
「難得的推論錯誤，夏洛克，你必須多加磨練你的演繹法。」

天才諮詢偵探不喜歡這句話，約翰發現夏洛克癟嘴的行為雖然只有短短幾秒，但這夠讓他覺得有趣了。

「你為什麼要避開我的眼神？」  
「我是在氣我自己。」

約翰知道夏洛克對於常人的道德觀沒什麼概念，通常在這方面他都能堅持己見，站穩腳步表達一般人的觀點，但這次夏洛克提到”期望”，這讓他想到哈莉，對彼此來說對方是唯一的家人，卻總是無法和平相處，因為他們都將自我期許放在對方身上，他們總是為這種事吵架，因為對方總是違背期待，他是為哈莉好，當然哈莉也是這麼想，所以當夏洛克指出這點時他對自己生氣，他不該重蹈覆轍。

「因為我說的太對讓你對自己的愚蠢氣惱？」夏洛克露出孩子氣般的得意笑容。  
「你這狂妄自大的小屁孩。」

他起身將印有英國國旗的坐墊丟向夏洛克，轉身走到廚房想來杯茶，那笑容足以令人棄械投降，誇獎夏洛克不能變成常態，雖然對方在推論過程中總是讓自己忍不住發出佩服的讚嘆聲，但年輕偵探一副不在乎的外表下其實藏著虛榮，總讓約翰逮到機會就想挫挫這年輕人的銳氣。

「黑咖啡，兩顆糖，謝謝。」  
「我沒有要泡咖啡。」  
「用放在微波爐上面那個馬克杯。」

好吧，反正他們可能需要整夜不睡的等待雷斯垂德的消息，約翰心想。  
將咖啡拿給夏洛克，他坐回沙發上喝著自己的那杯並重新轉著遙控器，希望能轉到什麼老片重播讓他度過這段漫長的等待。

「那是我的筆電嗎？」約翰再度發現夏洛克腿上的筆電很眼熟。  
「我的在廚房桌上。」  
「你…算了。」這也不是第一次了。

這是今天第幾次的妥協？約翰沒發現自己又停在購物頻道，正在思索著為何總是輕易地向夏洛克妥協，他不認為自己是個沒有主見的人，但面對夏洛克自己好像表現的過於順從，大概小時候被哈莉指使慣了，所以從認識的第一天起，明知道夏洛克是個該死的指使狂他還是任由差遣，真是糟糕的童年生活，他心想，唯一的好處是從軍時對於服從這點他適應得很好。

「該死，我看太多心理醫生了。」約翰在心裡咒罵著，發現自己居然開始分析現今的特定行為是受幼時的某些原因影響，多虧了自己良好的學習能力及倒著看字的能力，當初在心理醫生的就診紀錄上看到不少重點，但有時他其實很想反駁心理醫生的結論，因為完全錯誤，直到上次在無法忍受的情況下他終於說出口，那是最後一次看診，反正也不再需要治療。

 

「約翰，今天的購物頻道沒有自動步槍大特價。」

夏洛克發問時他才回神過來，看了介紹吸塵器的主持人一眼後便關掉電視。

 

「說到槍，麥考夫居然拿了一把槍給我。」  
「我知道，你最近都有帶在身上，這很好，我們現在的處境可能不太安全。」  
「你怎麼…」夏洛克有著能把約翰全身上下都摸透而不被發現的技巧，但絕對不會讓他知道。  
「順帶一提，這把槍是沒有登記的。」  
「沒有登記？該不會是暗殺專用的那種？」  
「你可不見得每次都能來得及丟到泰晤士河。」  
「你跟他說過？」  
「我不用跟他說。況且”暗殺專用”挺適合你的。」  
「謝謝。」這對夏洛克來說算是恭維別人的方式了。「你那把槍也是他給的？」  
「不是，而且不只一把。」  
「你放那麼多在家裡幹嘛？」  
「復活節的時候你可以來找看看。」  
「我才不要，那絕對會找到什麼不該找到的東西。」  
「你是個醫生，我用了什麼不該用的東西你絕對知道。」

但我可不知道你真的沒有把”那個東西”放在家裡。約翰在說出口前決定保留這句話。

「你說了算。」

約翰拿起夏洛克手中的空杯子連同自己的走向廚房的流理台，一邊清洗一邊想著，如果夏洛克真的用了他看得出來嗎？有可能看不出來，天才諮詢偵探的演技可是媲美專業演員，但夏洛克會對他說謊嗎？他希望不會。

 

「殺人的感覺是什麼？」  
「天...夏洛克，你嚇到我了！」

約翰轉身正要離開流理台時，被無聲無息出現在後方的夏洛克驚嚇到，而且這距離讓他有點不自在。

「你為何突然問這個？」  
「只是好奇。而且我認為這是個好時機。」

即使夏洛克的音量不大，但平穩低沉的聲音彷彿就在他耳邊，他們真的靠太近了，約翰心想。

「什麼時機？」  
「互相了解的好時機，以免我又要再找新室友。」  
「只是失去一個分擔房租的室友，再找就有，不是嗎？」

他的調侃讓夏洛克頓時語塞，難得能在口頭占上風，約翰努力克制自己不要露出笑容。

「你是個軍醫，是作為我助手的最佳人選，能夠身為我的同事你應該感到榮幸。」  
「或許退伍的軍醫比你想像中的多。還有，我確實感到榮幸，但似乎不用到互相了解的程度。」  
「怎樣的稱呼你才能滿意？你明明不喜歡我稱呼你為”我的朋友”。」  
「你是指銀行那次？那是因為我們在辦案，我不想”又”被認為跟你是一對的。」  
「為什麼我們”又”會被認為是一對的？」  
「天啊，夏洛克，所有認識你的人都認為你不可能會有朋友，如果哪天冒出個朋友，那一定是男朋友！….或者女朋友。」  
「那又如何，我們不是一對，這是事實，跟別人怎麼認為完全無關。」  
「但我有關係。」  
「你很困擾？」  
「非常困擾。」  
「會妨礙到你跟莎拉之間的進展？」  
「大概吧。」其實莎拉不算真正認識夏洛克，莎拉認為夏洛克是他的室友或朋友，所以應該不至於有什麼影響。  
「很好。」夏洛克看來像是相當滿意，便轉身離去。

約翰不願再多想夏洛克滿意的原因，像是脫離困境般，終於能夠放鬆，他還是無法習慣夏洛克靠的太近，不是他不喜歡這樣，只是總覺得不太恰當。稍微調整呼吸後他走回起居室，這回偵探脫掉西裝，躺到專屬於的三人座沙發上，擺出思考時的招牌動作。

「你打算在這邊等整個晚上？好歹也先去洗個澡換件衣服，線索真要出現也不差那幾分鐘的換裝時間。」  
「是的，老媽，待會就去，我正忙著。」  
「忙著吸收尼古丁？」  
「忙著思考，約翰，動動腦筋對你有好處。」

剛剛那杯咖啡讓約翰精神不錯，從書桌上拿起之前看到一半的小說後便坐到夏洛克旁邊的扶手椅上，他只是單純地享受閱讀的樂趣，所以對於夏洛克調侃過他喜歡看愛倫坡這件事，自己不怎麼在意。

 

「那麼，殺人的感覺是什麼？」就在約翰閱讀到最精彩的地方時，夏洛克打破寂靜。  
「你為什麼這麼執著這個問題？你不是應該正忙著思考案情才對嗎？」  
「反正離下個線索出現前還有時間，我想求證我的推論是否正確，畢竟有些事瞎猜還是有個限度。」

約翰嘆氣，闔上書本，他真的不想回答這個問題。

「我是個軍醫，不是個戰士。我的職責是拯救生命。」  
「但你開槍時卻顯得如此幹練，事後也一派輕鬆，那個司機絕對不是你的第一次。」  
「入伍時我有接受過基本訓練。」  
「訓練跟經驗是兩回事，況且軍醫接受的訓練是以自我防護為主。」  
「看來國家將我訓練的不錯。」  
「包括殺人技巧？」  
「那就是在長官們的意料之外，不，我只是射擊成績較好罷了。」  
「這無法解釋你開槍後的心理狀態，很明顯的，對於殺人這個行為你沒有太大的心理負擔，我恐怕要說你或許樂在其中。不，等等，約翰，你得聽我說完。你擁有極強烈高尚的道德觀，所以不到最後關頭不會開槍，但事後你的表現像個成功執行任務的士兵一樣，認為自己只是在盡職責，甚至對過程的完美感到滿意，這使你相當有成就感。」  
「這麼說來我跟你一樣，我只是將事情辦好，死了什麼人對我而言毫無影響，而我居然還指責你。」  
「你跟我不一樣。」  
「的確不一樣，你是個天才，我只是愚蠢的普通人。」  
「我沒有指責你的意思。」  
「那你是什麼意思？」  
「伸出你的左手。」  
「你們兩兄弟怎麼都一個樣，我左手好的很！」約翰發現夏洛克的眉頭皺了一下。  
「我只是想讓你了解我的觀點。」

約翰無奈地伸出左手，夏洛克用虎口握著他手掌朝上的左手。

「平常你會習慣做些伸展動作，以舒緩肩傷留下的後遺症，麻痺跟間歇性顫抖，但你現在沒有顫抖也沒有出汗的跡象，這表示當你面對壓力時，反倒能保持冷靜沉著。」  
「這跟我們討論的話題有什麼關係？」  
「這就是我想不通的地方，你有好幾個互相衝突的特質，老實、為人正派，有著沉穩的個性，但你卻喜歡追求刺激，所以我想知道對於殺人這件事你是如何調適心態。」  
「可以先放開我的手嗎？」待約翰提起，夏洛克才不甘願的將手放開，約翰收回左手後，將雙手交叉在胸前並將身體埋進椅背裡，過了幾秒鐘後繼續說道：「在戰場上，生或死，取決於當下的冷靜與判斷，但能思考的時間並不多，有那麼幾次我不得不拿槍指著人，因為我想活下去，或者我必須在後援趕來之前保護弟兄。」  
「在那種情況下，你扣過板機嗎？」  
「你早就知道答案了不是嗎？」

約翰不懂，為什麼夏洛克一定要問的這麼清楚，像在偵訊嫌疑犯一樣，非得要得到明確的自白才願意罷手，他討厭這樣。

「但那個時候我們不是在戰場上，那個司機也不是敵軍。」  
「他是殺人兇手，而且他正試著殺了你。」  
「對你而言那像回到戰場。」

約翰沒有說話，他兇狠的瞪著夏洛克，思考何時才是送上一拳的最佳時機。

「你生氣了，因為我。」  
「你們兩兄弟真的是惹惱人的天才！」約翰幾乎是咬牙切齒的說著。  
「這是今天你第三次提起麥考夫，為什麼？」  
「你們都認為我是個不願離開戰場的士兵。」  
「那麼，我們說對了嗎？」  
「只要你想的話，你什麼都能知道不是嗎？。」  
「我以為能夠輕易地推測你的想法，但其實不然，這點在幾分鐘前我說得很明白，有時你真讓人摸不透。」  
「你把夏洛克怎麼了？他才不會這麼容易就承認他所不知道的事。」  
「只要觀察的到我就能做出推論，但有些事毫無線索或是推論不合邏輯時我就必須詢問，例如你。而且有些事我”曾經”知道，只是被我刪除，我跟你解釋過了。」  
「那麼，有一天你覺得膩了，也會選擇把我刪除嗎？」約翰認為，如果有一天夏洛克認為自己不再特別，是不是會因此感到無趣而放棄這段友情。

夏洛克看了約翰一眼，眼神有點困惑。

「喔，該死。抱歉，刪掉它，刪掉剛剛那句。」約翰後悔自己不加思索就冒出這句話，這舉動讓夏洛克意會過來約翰往哪個方面想。  
「約翰…我說過我和工作結婚了。」  
「我知道、我知道，我不是那個意思。」其實約翰想說的是：「對對對，你該死的跟工作結婚了！」幸好在失言之前他克制住衝動，只是他真的很討厭夏洛克說那句話。  
「如果你離開了我就會刪除。」  
「什麼離…」  
「你總有一天會離開。」  
「我沒有想過這問題。」  
「總有一天你會結婚然後搬出去。」  
「我結婚後不能來找你嗎？我們不是同事嗎？」  
「結婚後，你必定要有一份正式的工作，工作之餘你還要陪妻子出門、分擔家事或者幫忙看顧小孩，你會被那些無聊至極的瑣碎小事纏住。」  
「聽起來，將來我肯定會過的如此淒慘。」  
「可不是嗎。」  
「這不對，夏洛克，你不能任意妄為將邏輯錯誤的期望加諸在我身上，你卻因為這個錯誤認定我會離開，這簡直錯的離譜。」  
「聽起來很耳熟。」  
「所以，為什麼你認為我會結婚？」  
「你很積極。」  
「什麼？你是指我跟莎拉？」約翰突然覺得這有點好笑，他笑著繼續說：「我們現在連交往都談不上，你居然就考慮到結婚這件事。」  
「或許以後你結婚的對象不會是莎拉，但和異性交往這點你相當積極，你尋找對象也偏好選擇成熟穩重，再加上你的年紀，你很有可能是想組織家庭。」  
「在那樣解析我之後，你還認為我是會結婚的類型嗎？」  
「你不想結婚？」  
「以後我不知道，但目前絕對沒有。」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
「我去洗澡，要是我的手機響了，幫我接聽，並立刻通知我。」說完這句，心情愉悅的偵探便迅速離開起居室，留下一臉茫然的醫生。

約翰拿起愛倫坡的小說繼續閱讀，但過沒五分鐘就開始打起呵欠，剛剛那場對話讓他精神數度緊繃，咖啡因的作用全被消耗完畢，他要幫夏洛克看著手機，但卻感到疲憊且需要睡眠，所以決定移到長型沙發上躺著小歇一會。

 

約翰忽然間驚醒，發現自己不是躺在床上，稍微清醒後，他看見有張毯子蓋在自己身上，而夏洛克正坐在旁邊的扶手椅上翻著科學期刊。

「做噩夢了？」  
「沒有，我本來只是想小睡一下而已。現在幾點了？」  
「凌晨四點十八分。」  
「你需要睡一會兒嗎？電話響了我會叫你。」  
「我不想睡。」  
「那我去泡咖啡。你要吃點東西嗎？」  
「烤吐司就好，謝謝。」

約翰拿著兩杯咖啡及一些烤吐司回到起居室，他們安靜的吃著時間過早的早餐。

「你說我跟你不一樣。」  
「我是高功能反社會人格而你不是。」  
「所以？」  
「你雖然對於追求刺激樂在其中，但是你的道德感不會讓你越界，甚至可以說你是為了正義及榮耀而戰也不為過。」  
「那你呢？」  
「你覺得呢？」

手機鈴聲打斷他們的談話，來電顯示是雷斯垂德。

「在哪邊？馬上到。」夏洛克迫不急待的結束通話，新線索讓他情緒高昂，幾乎是在一瞬間就已著裝完畢。  
「來個呼吸新鮮空氣的晨跑如何？華生醫生。」  
「非常樂意，福爾摩斯先生。」

  
END

 


End file.
